


Walking her home

by NanamiYaoi4Evr



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Male-Female Friendship, Short & Sweet, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanamiYaoi4Evr/pseuds/NanamiYaoi4Evr
Summary: One shot Drabble. Someone walks heroine home. Who is it? More to come of the anime & game in fics when ideas come to mind. Like this one. Short but enjoy it.
Relationships: Heroine/Ikki (Amnesia)
Kudos: 5





	Walking her home

_Disclaimer: I don't own Amnesia, or its characters. Just this drabble idea I thought of not to long ago._

_Walking her home_

The shop was closing as darkness alluded outside. Heroine was a bit frightened to go on home alone. As luck was on her side someone promised to join her on her walk home.

“We’re all done here.” A male’s voice says.

“Ah.” was all she could say for now.

A happy smile appeared on his face. It was none other than Ikki. His fan girls were disappointed at his rejections. Just hours ago they asked him to accompany him on a date. The girls each asked him. With no luck.

Heroine would hear the girls talk about it before going on to work back in school. She knew it wasn’t her fault they all got turned down.

In her favor.

”Ready to go?”

”Ah.”

Ikki locked up promising the owner of the shop. Quietly walking alongside her soon as he closed up. She kept to herself wondering if it was a burden for him walking her.

”Is it a bother?”

”Oh no. I just want to make sure you’re safe on your way home.”

”Thank you.” She tells him in a low whisper.

Ikki gives her a genuine smile. Holding her hand. As it wasn’t expected and coming out of nowhere for the pair. She looks his way as he looked back at her.

“You don’t have to hold my hand...”

“Oh I want to. Your hands are soft.”

His words left her flustered. She squeezes his hand soon as they turned a block. Just few more to go and he’d have to let her go.

“Can we continue doing this?”

”Oh yes. As long as our shifts are the same.”

She smiles lightly. He caresses his fingers onto each of hers. Looking downcast as she knew his next schedule with hers would be in a few days.

“Why the sad face?”

“We won’t be doing this in another few days...” her sad voice trails off.

“I can always ask the boss to change it. Or did you forget about that?”

”O...oh no! I don’t want to ever cause you any trouble.”

“Oh you’re never trouble!” he assured her, “I like being around you. Especially like nights when we’re alone.”

”More times to come?” 

”Oh yes. Always keep that in mind.” 

Ikki let’s her hand go. He pointed to a building up ahead. She followed his gaze sighing. Right away knowing she’s home. Making sure she should be fine from there he kisses her lips. Shocking her as she retuned the sweet kiss. Holding onto his arms as the pair deepened the sweet kiss into a long passionate kiss. Pulling apart trying to catch their breaths kissing her cheeks before leaving.

“I’ll come back for you in the morning.”

Heroine was in a daze watching him go. Her true feelings realized.

The kiss still played in her mind.

“I think I’m falling in love with him.”

The end.  
Please give positive or negative feedback, if liked or disliked.

Were there any grammar errors? Please let me know.

Laters :3


End file.
